A Surprise for Lucinda
by Niagara14301
Summary: In "A Surprise for Lucinda", Jade, Ruby, Sofia, and the village children plan a surprise birthday party for Lucinda.


A Surprise for Lucinda - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Surprise for Lucinda**

Note: this story takes place about a month after the ending of the episode "The Little Witch".

**Chapter One**

Jade had just finished playing with Ruby and Lucinda. It had been a fun day, and during the course of the day, Jade had managed to find out that Lucinda's birthday was just a week away. This was the opportunity that Jade had been looking for. Even though Jade and Lucinda were now friends, Jade still felt guilty about how she had treated Lucinda.

As Jade thought back to when Lucinda first came to the village of Dunwitty, Jade remembered that Lucinda had started out trying to make friends with the village children, only to be rejected because she was a witch.

"If it had been me, I would have been angry too" Jade sadly thought to herself.

Even though Lucinda had now made friends with Jade, Ruby, Sofia, and the village children, Jade thought there was still plenty of making up to do. And Lucinda's upcoming birthday was a perfect way to start.

As Jade went to sleep that night, she started getting an idea.

"A surprise birthday party for Lucinda" Jade thought to herself. "That will be perfect".

The next morning, Jade met up with Ruby.

"I want to do something special for Lucinda" Jade said to Ruby. "I want to throw her a surprise birthday party".

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "That sounds wonderful!"

At that moment, Sofia walked up, and Jade told Sofia what she wanted to do for Lucinda.

"Oh! That's nice, Jade" Sofia responded. "I'm in".

Throughout the morning, Jade, Ruby, and Sofia went around to the village children telling them Jade's plans for a surprise birthday party for Lucinda. All the children loved the idea.

Early afternoon came, and Lucinda met up with Jade, Ruby, and Sofia.

"Hello, guys" Lucinda smiled.

"Hello, Lucinda" Jade, Ruby, and Sofia warmly greeted Lucinda.

"What do you want to do today?" Lucinda asked.

"We were thinking about having a tea party by the river" Sofia answered.

"Sounds fun" Lucinda said.

Jade, Ruby, Sofia, and Lucinda then took the tea party items they had gathered and went down to the bank of the river. The four then spread out a blanket on the ground, and placed the tea party items on the blanket. As the afternoon progressed, Jade, Ruby, Sofia, and Lucinda had a pleasant time talking, drinking tea, and enjoying some food. At one point, Sofia noticed that Lucinda seemed to be staring off into space.

"Lucinda?" Sofia whispered.

"Oh, sorry" Lucinda whispered back.

"Anything wrong?" Sofia asked.

"No" Lucinda smiled. "Everything's perfect".

Sofia smiled. It was nice to see Lucinda happy, and it was nice to see that Lucinda felt a sense of belonging.

After the tea party, Jade, Ruby, Sofia, and Lucinda returned to Jade's house in the village. Soon, it was time for everybody to get home and get ready for supper. Ruby and Lucinda had already left, leaving Jade and Sofia alone.

"I'll start making the arrangements for Lucinda's surprise birthday party starting tomorrow" Jade said. "But, the day before we'll need to keep Lucinda occupied so we can keep the party a secret".

"I have an idea" Sofia said. "Since Lucinda's birthday falls on a Sunday this year, I could invite her over to the castle the day before, and then have her sleep over that night. That would give you the time you need".

"Sounds perfect" Jade replied. "Thank you, Sofia".

"No, thank you for doing this for Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "This is going to make her so happy".

**Chapter Two**

It was now Saturday morning. Sofia arrived at Lucinda's house to take her to the castle. Sofia knocked on the front door of Lucinda's house. After a few moments, Lucinda's mother answered the door.

"Sofia!" Lucinda's mother greeted Sofia with a smile. "Please, come in".

"Thank you, Mrs. Magwin" Sofia smiled as she stepped into the front room of the house.

"Lucinda" Mrs. Magwin called up the stairs. "Sofia's here".

"I'll be down in a minute" Lucinda replied.

"Thank you, Sofia" Mrs. Magwin whispered to Sofia. "Thank you for having Lucinda over to the castle. And thank you all for setting up this surprise birthday party for Lucinda."

"Your welcome" Sofia whispered back with a smile.

"On Sunday morning, you may bring Lucinda back here - this is where the surprise party will be" Mrs. Magwin whispered. "Everything will be ready at that time".

Mrs. Magwin and Sofia heard Lucinda coming down the stairs, and quickly acted like they were simply waiting for Lucinda to come down.

"Got everything, sweetheart?" Mrs. Magwin asked Lucinda.

"Yes, Mom" Lucinda answered with a smile.

"Good" Mrs. Magwin said as she kissed Lucinda on the forehead. "Have a good time".

Sofia and Lucinda walked outside where a royal carriage was waiting.

"Wow!" Lucinda exclaimed upon seeing the carriage.

"Nothing but the best for a friend" Sofia smiled.

Sofia climbed aboard the carriage. Lucinda then put her suitcase on the carriage and climbed aboard. The carriage then drove off toward the castle.

During the ride to the castle, Lucinda had mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was excited to be spending some time at the castle. On the other hand, while most children had now accepted Lucinda for who she was, would adults be accepting as well?

The carriage soon arrived in the courtyard of the castle. Standing in the courtyard waiting to greet the carriage was King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick.

Baileywick stepped forward and announced "Miss Lucinda Magwin of the Village of Dunwitty".

Lucinda smiled at being announced. Perhaps adults would accept her as well.

Sofia and Lucinda stepped off the carriage as King Roland and Queen Miranda walked over.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Lucinda" Roland warmly greeted Lucinda.

"It's a pleasure to have you here" Miranda smiled at Lucinda.

"Thank you for having me" Lucinda smiled.

"Your quite welcome" Roland smiled back. Roland then turned to Baileywick. "Please have Lucinda's suitcase taken to her room".

"Right away, King Roland" Baileywick replied.

Sofia spent the day showing Lucinda around the castle. Lucinda was wowed by the size and the splendor of the castle. At one point, Sofia took Lucinda outside. As the two friends walked, they soon came across a hedge.

"Lucinda" Sofia started. "I want to show you something really special. I just discovered it a few days ago, and your the first person I'm showing it to".

"I'm honored" Lucinda smiled.

Sofia pulled back some of the hedge, which revealed a door attached to another hedge. Sofia and Lucinda then walked over to the door. Sofia then opened the door, and the two walked through the door.

"This is my special place, Lucinda" Sofia said.

"Wow!" Lucinda said in amazement. "It's beautiful! Your own secret garden".

Sofia and Lucinda just stood there for a while taking in the beauty of the place. Sofia and Lucinda then started walking back to the castle.

"Thank you, Sofia" Lucinda smiled, "for sharing your special place with me".

"Your welcome, Lucinda" Sofia smiled back.

**Chapter Three**

Early that evening in Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and the royal family sat down to have supper. Lucinda was in awe - she had never seen such a fancy dining room before.

"How is your visit to the castle going, Lucinda?" King Roland asked.

"Very enjoyable, thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"Sofia has fun friends" James remarked. "It must be cool being a witch".

"It's nothing really special" Lucinda shyly answered.

Queen Miranda immediately picked up on Lucinda's answer, and realized that Lucinda had been uncomfortable talking about herself as a witch.

The rest of supper went smoothly, with everybody having a fine meal and an enjoyable conversation. After supper, Sofia and Lucinda went to Sofia's room for a while to relax and talk. After a while, it was time for bed. Lucinda said good night to Sofia, then Lucinda walked to the guest room that had been provided for her.

In the guest room, Lucinda had just changed into her night clothes when she heard a knock at the door. Lucinda walked to the door, opened it, and discovered Queen Miranda standing there.

"May I come in, Lucinda?" Miranda smiled.

"Yes, please" Lucinda answered.

Miranda sat down on the bed, and invited Lucinda to sit down as well.

"I couldn't help but notice during supper that you were uncomfortable talking about yourself as a witch" Miranda observed.

"It's an old habit, I guess" Lucinda answered.

"Is it because you don't want to be labeled as different?" Miranda asked as she put her hand on Lucinda's hand.

"How did you know?" Lucinda asked.

"When I was in grade school, I had a friend who was very smart" Miranda started. "Some of the other children viewed her as different, even strange. I saw that it made her very sad inside".

"I know how she felt" Lucinda sadly said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Miranda asked.

Lucinda thought about it for a few moments. She had never really talked about it fully to anybody, and Queen Miranda seemed to really care. Perhaps it was time to talk to somebody about it.

"I ..." Lucinda started.

"It's alright" Miranda assured Lucinda. "Take your time".

"I haven't always been accepted by some people ... because I'm a witch" Lucinda started. "Some people tend to be scared of me, and some other people just hate my guts, simply because I'm a witch. They don't even get to know me. Once some people find out what I am, they want nothing to do with me. And then there are the comments that some of them make about me, some so vulgar that I won't bother repeating them".

"Oh, Lucinda. I'm so sorry" Miranda said as she put her arms around Lucinda. "I'm so sorry that some people have hurt you so".

Miranda held Lucinda for the longest time as Lucinda put her head against Miranda.

"Your a good person, Lucinda" Miranda gently said. "And I think people are beginning to realize that. You've already made some good friends ... myself included".

Lucinda smiled.

Miranda then helped Lucinda into bed, and kissed Lucinda on the forehead.

"Good night, sweetheart" Miranda gently said to Lucinda.

"Good night" Lucinda said with a smile. "And thank you ... for listening".

"Your quite welcome" Miranda smiled. "In fact, if you ever need to talk, just come find me. I'll always make time for you, Lucinda".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

Miranda then left, and Lucinda laid back in the bed. It had been as if a huge weight had just been lifted from Lucinda's shoulders. It was a feeling of peace that Lucinda hadn't felt in a long time.

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, everybody sat down in the castle dining room for breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Lucinda" King Roland smiled. Roland then handed Lucinda a package. "This is a little something from all of us".

Lucinda opened the package and discovered a finely crafted wand.

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled. "Thank you so very much"

"Your welcome, Lucinda" Roland smiled.

After breakfast, Sofia and Lucinda took a royal carriage to the village. Soon, the carriage arrived at Lucinda's house. Sofia and Lucinda stepped down from the carriage and walked inside Lucinda's house.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home" Lucinda said as she put her suitcase down on the floor.

"We're in the back yard" Lucinda's mother called out.

Sofia and Lucinda walked into the back yard.

"Happy birthday, Lucinda!" a chorus of voices rang out.

Lucinda froze, being taken completely off guard. As Lucinda looked around the back yard, she saw her parents, Jade, Ruby, and many of the village children. Lucinda noticed there were also a number of adults as well, including Jade's mother, and Mrs. Hanshaw. Everybody was smiling at Lucinda.

"This is ... for me?" Lucinda asked out loud.

"Yes" Sofia replied. "It was Jade's idea".

Jade then approached Lucinda, and the two hugged.

"Thank you" Lucinda said with tears of happiness.

"Your welcome" Jade smiled.

Lucinda, Jade, and Sofia then walked to the middle of the back yard where two large tables had been set up. One table contained a number of wrapped gifts, and the other table contained a variety of food, including a large birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Lucinda" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Lucinda.

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled back.

People then started walking over to wish Lucinda a happy birthday. Lucinda then opened her gifts as everybody smiled. Afterward, everybody had an enjoyable time eating and having a pleasant conversation.

Lucinda's parents smiled as they saw how happy Lucinda was.

"Look how happy Lucinda is" Lucinda's mother smiled while looking at Lucinda enjoying herself with everybody at the party.

"She's the richest person I know" Lucinda's father commented with a smile. "Rich in happiness, and rich with friends".

As the party started coming to an end, everybody hugged Lucinda and wished her a happy birthday before they left. Soon, Jade walked over.

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled at Jade. "This was the best day of my life".

"Your welcome, Lucinda" Jade smiled back.

Lucinda and Jade then hugged each other as Ruby and Sofia looked on.

That night, Lucinda was just getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Lucinda said.

Lucinda's mother and father then walked in.

"Did you have a good time today?" Lucinda's father asked.

"I had a wonderful time" Lucinda smiled. "I finally belong here in Dunwitty".

"We're so happy for you" Lucinda's mother smiled as she hugged Lucinda.

"Did you see what the royal family gave me for a birthday gift?" Lucinda asked her mother and father. Lucinda then produced the finely crafted wand that she had received at breakfast.

"Oh, that's wonderful" Lucinda's father smiled. "A special wand for a special young lady".

"That's a fine gift" Lucinda's mother smiled.

Lucinda's mother and father then said good night to Lucinda. When Lucinda's mother and father had left the room, Lucinda crawled into bed. Lucinda then looked up toward the heavens and said "thank you - thank you so very much".

As Lucinda settled into bed, she pointed her new wand at the lamp on her nightstand, and the lamp went dark. Lucinda then rolled over and went to sleep with a smile on her face. It had been a truly wonderful day.


End file.
